Chiasme
by LeitZ
Summary: "Pfff... Voilà ce qu'elle est cette guerre : un putain de foutoir illogique et paradoxal!" Ou plus clairement, une romance entre un Harry plus puissant que jamais, un Draco desespéré et des tas d'autres trucs cool. Vive le résumé!
1. Chap1-Et ils chieront dans leurs couches

Disclaimer: Tout est à JK Rowling

Rating: T (et M plus tard)

ATTENTION : Relation entre hommes: donc homophobes: allez voir là-bas si vous y êtes.

HP/DM

Me voici pour une nouvelle fic, à chapitres, cette fois-ci, mais je ne sais pas bien encore le nombre exact. En fait j'écris un peu au fil de la plume avec l'idée générale en tête donc... Mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

_**Chiasme**_

Chapitre 1 : Et ils chieront dans leurs couches

Musique. Le décor est planté. La plaine est sombre, les arbres nus. Le ciel est lourd, noir. Le vent souffle, puissant, rageur.

Les capes volent, les cheveux sont décoiffés. Le regard est pourtant déterminé, il est plein d'audaces à venir. D'audaces mortelles, il est vrai. Dans l'imaginaire se dessinent de sombres pensées, se remémorisent les sorts impardonnables qu'il ne faut absolument oublier. La mémoire, seule véritable amie dans ces moments-là. Et le courage aussi, ou l'insonscience.

Mais la conscience d'être à un tournant de l'Histoire. Tout se joue avant le combat: il faut avoir la foi de la victoire. Le désespoir n'est pas de mise en cet instant. Mais qu'ont -ils à perdre réellement ? Tellement de crimes, de cris , d'adrénaline qu'ils n'en font plus le compte.

Il faut qu'ils gagnent. C'est absolument nécessaire. Pour leur survie et celle de leurs convictions. Sinon que restera-t-il de leurs idéologies? On les dénigrera, on dira que ce ne fut que foutaises, folies. Mais, eux, s'ils gagnent, oui s'ils gagnent, ils seront reconnus réellement et alors, ils pourront vivre en paix, bien loin de la honte et du secret. On apprendra aux petits sorciers ce qu'on leur a appris sur les bancs de leur Ecole.

Mangemorts! Ha oui, ils vont leur en faire bouffer de la mort!( jeu de mots: mangemort...manger... bouffer... ok j'me casse. ) Et ils vont regretter de ne pas être retournés chez papa, maman à temps. Ils trépignent d'impatience. Plus les aiguilles tournent, plus ils voient l'heure de s'amuser se rapprocher. Quels crétins! S'imaginent-ils vraiment que quelques pauvres écoliers arriveront à leur faire plier le genou et s'incliner? Bel espoir, quand tu nous tiens ...

Quand ils verront la puissance de leur armée fouler le sol, faisant trembler jusqu'à leurs insignes ridicules, ils chieront dans leurs couches, c'est certain. On ne peut pas rester de marbre devant plusieures centaines d'hommes animés d'une rage sans égale, prêts à tuer de sang-froid. C'est impossible ou alors complètement con. Bien. Ils aiment être pragmatiques, énoncer des vérités générales, cela leur donne confiance. Et puis, ils aiment avoir raison, aussi. Que cela ne doive rentrer dans la tête de certaines personnes de gré ou de force. Mais de force, c'est plus marrant. Ainsi, s'ils doivent frapper à coups de marteaux dans la caboche de ces misérables gamins pour leur faire comprendre qui est le maître en ce bas monde, ils n'hésiteront pas. Avec plaisir, même.

Quatre silhouettes, vêtues de noir, masques argentés recouvrant le visage, sortirent de la ligne de mangemorts et se placèrent de façon à être face aux troupes qu'ils commandaient.

Lucius pensa à son fils qui attendait sûrement derrière les hauts murs de ce maudit château. Il se rappella brièvement son sourire, sa blondeur, sa façon de l'appeler « Père » d'un ton sarcastique pour cacher sa furieuse envie de le nommer « papa ». Il l'aimait.

Mais... « Tuez-les... Tous. » Et il se retourna. Fit quelques pas en avant. Prit lentement sa baguette entre ses doigts gantés, leva son bras et pointa son arme dans le milieu exact de son champ de vision. Attendit quelques secondes. _« Draco... »_. Baissa sa baguette d'un geste sec d'où sortit une gerbe d'étincelles rouges. _« Draco... » _.

Alors un cri grondant, sourd, monta lentement de derrière les rangs, et il lui demanda pardon pour la première fois. Et le cri se déferla sur la foule noire.

_« Pardonne-moi. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je ne t'en veux pas. » _Et tandis qu'il ouvrait la bouche, alors que tout autour de lui explosait dans un vacarme assourdissant, il pensa : _« Mon enfant.. mon fils. »_

Puis ce cri prit à son tour naissance sur ses lèvres, il eut le temps de regretter une dernière fois, et hurla: « A MORT! ».

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

« A MORT! ». Il entendit ce cri terrible faire trembler les vitres de la fenêtre d'où il observait une vague noire engloutir le parc de Poudlard. Bien. C'était donc l'heure.

Il enfila sa cape noire, ses gants, tira sur leurs extrémités pour avoir plus de dextérité. Il se retourna vers sa table de chevet où l'attendait bien sagement sa baguette. L'observa pendant une seconde, pensif, puis s'en saisit délicatement, resserra sa poigne dessus pour finir par la ranger dans sa poche arrière.

Les mains libres, il prit le cadre où figurait une photo de ses parents, caressa la vitre de son pouce et le reposa sur la petite table. Il se repositionna devant la fenêtre, posa ses mains à plat sur le rebord puis laissa son regard vagabonder au dehors où les mangemorts avançaient toujours, semblant habités par une rage destructrice, poussa un profond soupir et d'un geste sec se dégagea.

Sans plus un regard pour cette pièce qui fut secouée de nombreux fous rires, de pleurs, de cauchemards et de promesses, il traversa la chambre, passa la porte et prit curieusement le soin de tourner le loquet pour la refermer doucement. Il descendit les marches une à une du premier étage en prenant appui sur la rembarde, laissant sa main flotter délicatement au dessus, signe d'une dernière caresse à ces vieux murs de pierre.

Il tourna au coin d'un dernier couloir, observa les premiers blessés qui étaient rapatriés. _«Bon._ _Apparemment, on ne m'a pas attendu. »_

Il s'avança dans le grand hall sans regarder devant lui, tête baissée. Fit quelques pas, puis, quand il fut sur d'être exactement dans l'ouverture de lumière abondante que prodiguait l'ouverture béante des portes imposantes de l'entrée, il leva la tête, redressa son dos, plongea la main dans sa poche pour se saisir de sa baguette, l'empoigna fermement et avança droit devant lui, comme lorsqu'on se dirige vers l'autel d'une église, la tête levée vers l'imposant vitrail. C'était son chemin de croix, cette courte distance qui séparait son passé confortable à son futur très incertain.

A cette victoire trop lointaine ou à cette mort trop proche. En ce moment même, il aurait tout donné pour être dans le placard sous l'escalier, loin de la magie, loin des sorts mortels qu'il entendait vaguement au dehors et loin de cette peur qui lui tordait les entrailles.

Et cependant, pour rien au monde, puisque ce jour était ENFIN arrivé, il ne voulait échanger sa place. _« Pfff... Voilà ce qu'elle est cette guerre : un putain de foutoir illogique_ _et paradoxal! » _Et sur cette bonne parole, Harry Potter se jeta corps et âme dans la bataille.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Une silhouette brune familière se frayant un chemin à l'aide de rayons lumineux dévastateurs attira l'attention de Draco. _« Bon, alors j'imagine que c'est vraiment commencé... », _pensa-t-il nerveusement.

Il se retourna dans un mouvement brusque à l'appel de son prénom pour éviter un rayon vert qui lui caressa le haut de l'oreille.

Il resta figé quelques secondes en remarquant le fait que dans une vie normale, on ne frôle la mort qu'une seule fois au plus, que ça nous reste toute la vie et qu'on le raconte à nos petits-enfants au coin du feu et qu'ensuite cela rentre dans la légende familiale. Et que c'est quand même vachement mal foutu que lui, la mort, en une dizaine de minutes, il l'a frôlé plus de fois que le commun des mortels. Mais il se fit violence en se rappelant qu'il était en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille et que s'il voulait philosopher, continuant comme ça, il aurait toute la mort pour y penser.

Il fit donc volte-face, avec la sage décision de se venger de celui qui avait voulu l'envoyer six pieds sous terre. Le type le regardait encore, une haine profonde encrée au fond des yeux et sa baguette encore crépitante pointée sur lui. Alors il planta son regard dans celui du mangemort, leva son doigt pour lui indiquer d'observer ses lèvres et articula silencieusement: « A.D.I.E.U ». Le mangemort le regarda avec des yeux surpris et avant d'avoir pu faire un seul geste, il se retrouva face contre terre, rigide et.. mort.

_« Bien fait pour toi, crétin! Tu n'avais pas qu'à suivre les ordres d'un mec avec un psychique_ _complètement foireux ... » _

Son regard tombant sur Granger qui se débattait avec un loup-garouparticulièrement affamé, il slaloma entre les morts ou les blessés à terre, pour se frayer un cheminjusqu'à elle. Il observa pendant une seconde le visage de l'élève, concentré et crispé, suant à grossesgouttes, des entailles sur le front, le nez et les lèvres. Hermione croisa son regard, fut un instantsurprise de le voir là, puis se reprit et lui indiqua en faisant un signe de tête de ne pas se faireremarquer et d'aller derrière le lychantrope. Il répondit par l'affirmative, accrocha son regard ausien, et se plaçat afin de ne pas être vu par le loup. Il tendit ensuite son pouce pour lui demanderson accord et ensemble ils lancèrent le sortilège de la mort qui frappa la bête en pleine poitrine etdans le dos, et qui tomba lourdement sur le sol boueux.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'adresser unmot que déjà d'autres sorts tombaient sur eux, toujours plus proches les uns que les autres. Ilsfinirent par être obligés de se séparer et continuèrent le combat, puisant dans leurs réserves, passantd'un mangemort à un autre sans que cela n'ait une fin.

Dans un moment de répit rare, il consulta sa montre et fut surpris d'apprendre que trois heures étaient déjà passées.

_« Par Merlin! Alors c'est ça se battre ? Aller de morts en morts, de sorts en_ _sorts, de minutes en minutes, jusqu'à ce que cela devienne ennuyant et épuisant ? »._

Il soupira lourdement, releva la tête, prêt à se noyer de nouveau dans ce cauchemar vivant mais fut interrompu par une lumière aveuglante, provenant de l'autre côté du champ de bataille.

Alors le temps se figea : mangemorts, élèves, professeurs, créatures arrêtèrent de se battre soudainement. Et le coeur de Draco Malfoy aussi. Instinctivement, il poussa un cri sauvage, brisant le silence instantané qui s'était propagé au dessus de la plaine sanglante : « HARRY! »

Et...A suivre.

Merci de votre lecture. Je mettrai un nouveau chapitre sûrement demain! Et une petite review si vous avez le temps me ferai grand plaisir, je vous l'avoue! Huhu

LEITZ

PS : J'ai remanié la mise en page, j'espère que c'est satisfaisant et moins chiant à lire comme ça… Et aussi, je suis désolée pour mes chapitres si courts mais comme c'est ma première fic à chapitres, je dois me mettre dans le bain mais ne vous inquiétez pas, mis à part les deux premiers, les autres seront de plus en plus longs ! ) Bises


	2. Chap2-Passation de pouvoirs

HP/DM: Homophobes, allez vous faire... des crêpes.

_**Chiasme**_

Chapitre 2- Passation de pouvoirs

Et Draco reste figé. Il vient de pousser ce cri animal, et sa poitrine reste bloquée dans sa position d'expiration. Plus aucun souffle d'air n'arrive à se faufiler entre ses lèvres.

Soudain, le monde autour de lui commençe à réagir, à hurler, à courir. Plusieures personnes le bouscule, il sent une vive douleur dans ses côtes, signe d'un coup de coude mal placé. Il vacille, se rattrape en campant fermement ses deux pieds sur le sol, tangue de nouveau. Il ne sait pas vraiment comment, mais ses jambes réagissent d'elles mêmes et il finit par marcher, lentement tout d'abord puis de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'il court en longues foulées à ce coin de champ de bataille où il craint d'arriver.

Il n'a plus aucune notion du temps, il sait simplement que son nom a été crié quelque fois, qu'on l'appelle, qu'on lui indique des choses à faire mais il ne les comprend pas. Ces appels sonnent flous dans sa tête comme un écho, il ne parvient à distinguer les syllabes pour former des mots clairs. Il ne se rend pas vraiment compte des secondes ou des minutes qui passent: cela peut faire dix secondes ou dix minutes qu'il court comme un dératé. Non. Il y a juste ce souvenir de cette lumière blanche et de la silhouette qui tombe et qui s'écroule. Dans cette course folle, il n'a qu'un but : il veut le voir, il veut juste savoir s'il est vivant, s'il a tué l'autre, si c'est fini, si c'est terminé; il veut voir ses yeux, il veut voir les pupilles, pas les paupières et les longs cils. Non, pas les paupières, pas les paupières... et les larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues, il ne les sent pas ou plus, elles lui coulent derrière les oreilles, sur le cou et comme des torrents de lave elles lui brûlent pourtant la peau, contraste violent avec le froid de la plaine.

Par cinq fois, il a faillit tomber, se prenant les pieds soit dans la boue, ou dans les turbulences du sol, dans les corps enchevêtrés à terre, ou tout simplement se tordant la cheville d'aller si vite. Mais il parvient à arriver entier vers ces dizaines de sorciers qui forment un cercle et qui semble coupée du capharnaum régnant autour.

Un silence de mort plane tandis que tous les regards sont fixés vers la scène devant eux. Draco se fraye un chemin, peu lui importe les regards choqués que cela lui rapporte et se poste au côté de Weasley, qui, comme toutes les personnes présentes n'ose faire un geste, ou plutôt n'y pense même pas, tétanisé par l'envie et la peur de découvrir ce qu'il se passerait si quelqu'un esquissait un mouvement.

Et les yeux du blond se posent enfin sur la masse noire, informe, entourée d'un halot de lumière argentée. Et là, Harry Potter reposant sur le corps de Lord Voldemort. Leurs torses sont apposés, le visage d'Harry caché par celui de Jedusor. La main du brun est encore serrée convulsivement sur sa baguette, celle du mage noir est en revanche tombée de sa main squelettique et repose dans l'herbe roussie. Telle une figure géométrique, un cercle de terre brûlée les entoure et tous les deux sont couchés en son centre. Au dessus des deux sorciers, ce que Draco prenait pour une lumière est en fait un enchevêtrement d'arabesques complexes qui se croisent, se coupent et bougent sans cesse, serpentant lentement pour former une coupole parfaite, scintillant légèrement.

Draco a envie d'avancer mais quelque chose le retient, la même qui incite toutes les personnes présentes autour du cercle à ne pas faire un geste. Comme tous les autres, il remarque la main d'Harry qui remue ses doigts, puis qui bouge son bras pour le poser près de l'épaule de Voldemort et s'en sert pour se relever.

Le brun a toujours la tête baissée. Ses épaules tremblent légèrement, il est à présent assit sur les genoux, son dos arc-bouté et ses bras tendus devant lui. Ses cheveux retombent sur son visage. Sa main possédant la baguette se met à trembler plus violemment lorsqu'un des fils argentés de la coupole vient se glisser dans la tige en bois. Le blond voit les muscles de son dos se crisper, se tendre lentement. Puis il voit la courbure devenir droite, ses yeux vagabondent entre la silhouette d'Harry et les fils qui, un à un, se délient et recouvrent la main du brun pour l'envelopper d'une boule de lumière vive, qui sursaute à présent. Et soudain, Harry rejette sa tête en arrière, ouvre les bras en croix et du fond de sa gorge sort un hurlement animal, de rage, qui remonte de toute son âme et explose dans le parc anéanti.

Draco plaque ses mains sur ses oreilles, son cœur battant la chamade, il n'en peut plus, il veut savoir ce qu'il se passe, tout se bouscule dans sa tête, il veut que le cri s'arrête, c'est insupportable! Ce cri qui lui fait monter les larmes aux yeux, qui le fait crier à son tour, criant pour couvrir celui d'Harry, criant pour hurler sa peine, sa douleur et sa peur de toute cette guerre et de cet instant.

Et puis, silence. Draco relève la tête, les larmes dévalant les pentes de ses joues. Harry s'est effondré sur le flanc et les yeux fermés. La coupole a disparu et c'est maintenant la silhouette du Sauveur qui est éclairée étrangement de cette lueur argentée. Plus aucune barrière ne le sépare maintenant du brun, et il s'élance à ses côtés mais à peine il veut tendre la main pour le toucher qu'une décharge lui électrise le bout des doigts. Il écarte donc sa main mais observe le torse d'Harry se soulever lentement, juste pour être rassuré car il sent qu'il est épuisé, qu'il ne va pas tenir encore longtemps.

Il se laisse glisser à terre, vide et extrêmement las. Que quelqu'un vienne le chercher, il n'a même plus la force de lever la tête. Il sent de l'agitation autour de lui, il entend des bruits, il sent le sol trembler sous les pas. Des bras se glissent sous sa taille et le soulève, l'ajuste pour qu'il ne tombe pas et le déplace jusqu'à une tente blanche non loin du cercle brûlé. Il sait qu'il s'agit d' une infirmerie et qu'à présent, il sera en sécurité et soigné. Et juste avant que ses paupières ne se ferment, il puise dans ses dernières forces, tourne son visage, regarde par dessus l'épaule qui le supporte et au loin, il distingue Granger, Mac Gonagall, Weasley, et d'autres aurors, amis, élèves s'affairant autour du corps d'Harry Potter, il voit des silhouettes venir du ciel, jetant des sorts, s'agitant déjà pour pulvériser le corps du dernier mage noir existant, des flashs des journalistes, et les gens qui crient, courent, et les derniers combats... Mais tout cela, il ne s'en préoccupe plus, il veut juste fermer les yeux maintenant qu'il est rassuré: il veut dormir, dormir, dorm...ir..dor...

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Une source de lumière au dessus. Blafarde. Tellement blanche qu'elle passe à travers ses paupières et lui attaque la pupille. Il papillonna des yeux pendant quelques instants, les ouvrit une fraction de seconde puis les referma aussitôt. _« Ggrmmbl... Mal. » _Il réessaya une nouvelle fois, et finit pas les ouvrir lentement, laissant son regard déambuler sur la chambre froide et impersonnelle dans laquelle il se trouvait. Enfin, impersonnelle... Sans compter les dizaines de bouquets de fleurs et de cadeaux emballés dans du papier coloré qui traînaient ça et là dans toute la pièce.

_« Ok... donc je suis dans une chambre d'hôpital, sûrement Sainte- Mangouste, et les gens m'ont_ _envoyé des bouquets de fleurs pour me remercier... Sympa. »_

Il fit un geste pour savoir s'il ressentait de la douleur, mais comme il n'en fut rien, se redressa lentement, s'arrêta, attendit qu'un sort de magie noire le réduise en poussière, et constatant le fait qu'il était toujours là, assit droit comme un i et qu'il avait l'air plutôt bête, s'étira en levant les bras. _« C'est... bizarre. Je... n'ai mal nul part..._ _Aucune séquelle... En fait, j'ai même l'impression de péter la forme... » _Ce qui ne devrait pas être, en vérité. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on tue de ses propres mains un mage noir qui a fait trembler le monde entier pendant plusieures années...

Prenant donc ses précautions, il posa un pied sur le sol carrelé de la chambre, le deuxième et finit pas se tenir debout, les mains s'appuyant sur la tête de lit. Sa tête vacilla quelque peu et il se rassit. « Ok... sûrement la fatigue. » Parce que, outre le fait qu'il sentait de petites douleurs un peu partout sur le corps, les côtes, les avant-bras, les jambes, sortes de courbatures, il sentait aussi sa tête tourner dangereusement. Il attendit que le monde se stabilise devant ses yeux puis réitéra son essai en se levant plus doucement, cette fois-ci.

Jugeant que son état était à peu près convenable, il fit quelque pas en prenant au hasard les paquets emballés, lisant les mots qui n'étaient guère plus originaux que « Merci, mon sauveur... et blabla », puis s'assit sur le bord de la fenêtre, regardant le temps pluvieux au dehors. Il ne savait pas vraiment quelle heure il était. Presque, il pouvait largement affirmer qu'il n'avait à ce moment précis aucune notion du temps qui s'était écoulé entre le moment où il s'était éffondré dans le parc et celui où il s'était réveillé, tout à fait en forme. Il chercha donc des yeux quelque chose qui le re -situerai dans l'espace-temps et trouva un réveil magique, caché derrière un gros bouquet de roses rouges accompagné d'un mot où des marques de rouge à lèvres étaient apposées.

_« 9h30 du_ _matin...le16 Octobre. Cela fait donc deux jours que je suis là, endormi... tu m'étonnes que je sois_ _en forme! »_ et il ricana tout seul, reposant le réveil sur la table. Il remarqua de ce fait qu'on lui avait apporté le journal du jour, celui d'hier étant disposé en dessous, sûrement dans l'espoir que quand il se réveillerait, il pourrait de suite se remettre en contact avec le monde magique qui l'attendait impatiemment. _« Et c'est pas bête.... Alors voyons. » _Il tourna la page de la une où était évidemment inscrit en gros « LA GUERRE EST FINIE. HARRY PO TTER EST LE SAUVEUR ! »

Il lut distraitement les faits qu'il avait connu, relatés par le journaliste, s'attarda sur la longue liste de décédés qui suivait l'article. Son coeur se pinça en voyant des noms connus et il préféra tourner la page... les pages, annonciatrices de larmes qu'il n'avait plus envie de verser, du moins pas pour le moment, moment qui viendrait d'ailleurs bien assez tôt. Il tomba alors sur un article détaillant chimiquement ce qu'il s'était passé sous la coupole. L'auteur, un maître spécialisé dans l'étude de sorts « de l'âme », comme indiqué, donnait sa version des faits à propos du duel, devenu en deux jours seulement l'un des plus connus de l'Histoire de la magie. Mais ce fut le titre de l'article, long de trois pages, qui interpella Harry et qui lui fit tomber le journal des mains, ses feuillets s'éparpiant un peu partout sur le sol au moment même où une Hermione, l'air passablement fatiguée, entrait dans la pièce sans frapper, sûre que le Héros du monde sorcier dormait encore à poings fermés.

« **Passation de pouvoirs:** Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier à cette heure, lors du duel contre Lord Voldemort, aurait, d'après mes analyses, été sujet d'un sort d'une ancienneté rare qui l'aurait amené à récupérer en quasi totalité la puissance magique de l'ex-mage noir. Explications en page 6 »

Et... A suivre.

Merci pour votre lecture et la suite demain ou après-demain...

Je remercie égalemment ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, ça m'a motivé à écrire la suite...

LEITZ


	3. Chap3- Un petit bout de ciel bleu

Voici la suite de Chiasme avec un loooong temps de retard et je m'en excuse …Moui juste aussi pour dire que cette histoire ne prend pas en compte certains éléments de la saga, comme le combat final et quelques autres que vous trouverez tout seul )

Comme d'habitude, les personnages de m'appartiennent, hélas, pas et ceci est un slash donc homophobes allez voir là bas si vous y êtes.

Chapitre 3 – Un petit bout de ciel bleu

Hermione Granger était une femme très intelligente et ses nerfs pouvaient en supporter beaucoup plus que la moyenne. Elle possédait ce don de paraître calme et altruiste dans chacune des situations, les plus improbables fussent-elles. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle décida de rendre visite à son ami de toujours, le célèbre Harry Potter, elle conserva un visage neutre en passant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital Sainte- Mangouste, et ce malgré les dizaines de journalistes, de hauts dirigeants, de fans qui faisaient le pied de grue depuis deux jours dans le hall attendant que leur héros se réveille. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait un pouvoir privilégié en pouvant entrer dans sa chambre mais même le directeur de l'hôpital fut obligé de s'incliner face aux arguments hermionesques. Et puis après tout, elle était pratiquement de sa famille.

Ce fut donc en slalomant parmi toutes ces personnalités qu'elle arriva à l'étage ou reposait son ami. Devant sa porte de chambre se tenait deux gardes qui avaient été assignés par le Ministère à la surveillance de leur héros. Elle soutint leur regard en annonçant son nom, chose qu'elle trouvait stupide puisque cela faisait deux jours qu'elle venait. L'homme de gauche lui tendit un minuscule flacon en cristal rempli d'un liquide translucide. Elle soupira en le prenant, trempa ses lèvres dans le Véritasérum, puis répéta son nom. « Hermione Granger. » Elle lança une œillade assassine aux deux hommes devant elle, leur faisant comprendre que tout ce manège commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Certes, prétendre à la sécurité d'Harry la rassurait mais même lorsqu'elle partait boire un café et revenait trois minutes après, les deux gardes l'attendaient toujours en lui tendant ce fichu flacon et elle avait beau eu leur crier dessus et les insulter de noms d'oiseaux, ils ne pipaient mot et lui enfonçaient le petit tube dans le torse lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas trop le choix. Qu'est ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donné pour pouvoir leur enfoncer leur foutu flacon dans un endroit un peu plus bas…

_ « Vous êtes contents ? Non, hélas, je n'ai toujours pas pris de Polynectar et je n'ai toujours pas l'intention d'attenter à la vie d'Harry Potter. Maintenant, poussez-vous, bande d'abrutis ! » Elle reçut en réponse deux regards qui lui faisaient clairement comprendre qu'elle avait bien de la chance qu'ils aient reçus l'ordre de ne pas lui faire de mal et elle s'en félicita. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait insulter deux brutes épaisses sans se faire casser le nez dans la minute suivante alors bon… L'instant d'après, les deux hommes se déplacèrent lentement, trop lentement, et Hermione les fusilla du regard, et elle put enfin accéder à la porte qui portait le numéro 452.

Elle poussa un long soupir en sachant déjà qu'elle repartait pour deux heures de veille à regarder son meilleur ami, pâle comme un mort, reposant sur un lit. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de marquer une pause avant d'ouvrir la poignée de la porte, en espérant qu'Harry soit enfin réveillé et lui fasse un grand sourire en la voyant entrer. Elle prit une grande respiration et ouvrit la porte et… laissa tomber son café brûlant au sol ce qui éclaboussa ses cuisses.

_ « AAAH ! Bordel de chiotte ! PAR MERLIN , HARRY ! Ah, ça brûûûle ! Depuis quand es-tu réveillé ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé l'infirmière ? Et meeerdeuh, ça fait mal ! Elle finit sa phrase en se tapant les cuisses, pour échapper à la douleur, leur fit de l'air, ce qui s'avéra inutile, en essayant en même temps de courir vers Harry et elle finit bien évidemment par se ramasser lamentablement aux pieds de son meilleur ami qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil.

Les deux gardes, alertés par le vacarme entrèrent précitamment et s'arrêtèrent net au vue du tableau pour le moins surprenant qui s'offrait à eux. Une Hermione Granger étalée par terre devant un Harry Potter, des feuillets de journaux à ses pieds, la regardant de biais, ses yeux cachés par ses paupières baissées.

Hermione finit par se relever en jurant, épousseta sa veste et reprit conscience que son ami était finalement éveillé. Etonnée par son manque de réaction, elle se tourna vers lui, rencontra son regard et en eut le souffle coupé.

Ses yeux la dévisageaient durement, semblant remplis d'une haine sans nom pour sa personne. Ils se plissaient dangereusement au fur et à mesure de leur échange et finir par se fixer sur son cou et Hermione eut la désagréable impression qu'il pouvait à tout moment lui sauter dessus et réaliser son rêve, qui à cet instant semblait le plus cher, c'est à dire de l'étrangler, ni plus ni moins.

_Ha… Harry ? Elle recula d'un pas, tétanisée par l'attitude de son ami. Harry, c'est moi… Hermione…

_Vous voulez qu'on la fasse sortir, monsieur Potter ? Les deux gardes s'étaient rapprochés de la scène et regardaient la jeune femme, prêts à lui sauter dessus au moindre ordre du Survivant.

_ Sortez. Tous. Sa voix était grave, dure mais ce fut surtout le ton d'une froideur implacable qui glaça le sang d'Hermione. Comme si plus aucune chaleur ne serait présente dans la voix de son meilleur ami. Comme si ce n'était pas la sienne.

_Harry ? Elle fit une pause attendant une réponse mais comme celle-ci ne vint pas, elle continua. Mais qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu… tu veux que j'appelle une infirmière ? Silence. Oui, oui je vais faire ça, tu ne dois pas te sentir bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas hein, ça va aller… Hermione s'approcha prudemment du jeune homme et pausa une main qu'elle voulait réconfortante sur son épaule. Elle la pressa légèrement lui indiquant de bouger.

_Allez, viens, vas t'asseoir sur ton lit, tu peux avoir des contrecoups ou des séquelles. Mais comme son ami ne voulait apparemment pas obtempérer, elle mit son autre main autour de lui et le poussa doucement vers son lit.

_LACHE MOI ! ENLEVE TA PUTAIN DE MAIN ! ET CASSE-TOI ! La jeune femme sursauta sous cet accès de colère et enleva sa main rapidement de son ami. Elle recula d'un pas puis quand elle aperçut le regard du jeune homme, elle en recula de deux précipitamment. Harry avait les joues rouges, sa respiration était rapide, comme essoufflée et il serrait ses poings, ses jointures commençant à blanchir. Ses yeux étaient fous, fixés sur la jeune femme, brillants de rage mal contenue.

_ Mais enfin, qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? C'est moi, Hermione ! Tu n'as rien à craindre ! Je… Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi tu agis comme ça ?

_ Maintenant tu dégages ! Je sais très bien qui tu es ! Tu es Hermione et je veux que TU FOUTES LE CAMP ! C'est clair ?

La jeune femme resta interdite quelques instants puis amorça un nouveau pas vers son ami, convaincue que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Bien mal lui en prit puisque qu'à ce moment même, le jeune homme lui prit le bras qu'elle tendait vers lui et lui tordit de sorte qu'elle se retrouve plaquée contre son torse.

_ AAAH ! Harry ! Lâche-moi enfin !

Il se pencha vers son oreille pendant qu'elle gémissait de douleur et lui chuchota d'une voix terriblement basse et doucereuse de sorte qu'elle soit la seule à entendre :

_Tu me répugnes, la sang-de-bourbe . Si tu crois que je vais te laisser me toucher… tu crois mal, très mal. Alors maintenant et pour la dernière fois, tu sors- de-cette-foutue-chambre.

Hermione, qui avait pâli sous l'insulte, retint sa respiration, complètement paralysée par ce nouvel Harry qu'elle détestait. Le jeune homme se dégagea d'un coup sec en la poussant vers les gardes qui l'accueillirent durement.

La sorcière repoussa les bras des deux molosses qui la maintenaient à une distance raisonnable du Survivant et le regarda, perdue, les yeux brillants de larmes refoulées.

_ Mon dieu, Harry… Mais qu'a-t'Il fait de toi ?

Ledit Harry lui jeta un dernier regard avant de se retourner vers la fenêtre lui indiquant que la discussion était close.

La jeune femme resta stoïque quelques instants, ses yeux fixés sur le dos de son meilleur ami, qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus, avant que les deux hommes derrière elle ne lui prenne le bras pour la pousser vers la sortie. Elle trébucha tandis que l'un d'entre eux refermait la porte précautionneusement. Elle se retourna vers la porte maintenant close ne sachant que faire tout en se disant qu'il fallait qu'elle se réveille, que tout ceci n'était qu'un affreux cauchemard, que cela ne pouvait s'être passé de cette façon. Voyant qu'Hermione ne bougeait pas, l'un des deux gardes du corps la poussa à l'épaule, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était temps qu'elle parte en accompagnant son geste d'un « Allez, psshht ! » que l'on réservait aux chiens quand leur présence se révélait dérangeante.

La jeune femme, toujours sous le choc, lui adressa un regard vide puis se retourna et avança dans le couloir, les bras ballants. Elle passa devant le comptoir des infirmières, s'adressa à l'une entre elle en la hélant et lui annonça d'une voix monocorde qu'Harry Potter était réveillé. L'infirmière la regarda quelques secondes, puis semblant digérer l'information, cria d'un coup l'information à ses collègues qui l'entourait, ordonnant qu'on appelle un médecin puis bouscula Hermione qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et fonça, suivie d'une ribambelle de personnels soignants, vers la chambre du Survivant.

L'information, qui était parvenue jusque dans le hall, souleva un branle-bas de combat, suivi d'une hystérie générale. Les journalistes se précipitaient à l'étage et quand ils passèrent devant Hermione, celle-ci fut entourée d'une foule de personnes aux flashs aveuglants lui posant des questions auxquelles elle ne prêtait pas attention.

_Mlle Granger, s'il-vous-plait ! Est-ce vrai ? Le survivant est-il réellement sorti de son coma ? Comment va-t-il ? Aura-t-il des séquelles ? Mlle Granger, s'il-vous-plait !

Hermione ne leur répondit pas, essaya de se frayer un chemin parmi les bras qui la retenait et quand elle put enfin se dégager des journalistes, se mit à courir en dévalant l'escalier, traversa le hall en bousculant plusieurs personnes qui poussèrent des cris indignés puis une fois la sortie dépassée s'arrêta net pour reprendre son souffle. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue et lui piquaient les yeux. Elle les essuya d'un revers de manche et se dirigea vers la sortie moldue. Elle poussa la porte et se retrouva en plein cœur de Londres, les rues grouillant de passants qui n'en avaient que faire de ses problèmes et qui ne soupçonnaient même pas l'existence d'un monde magique. Elle avait besoin de marcher, de faire le vide, de réfléchir, de…Elle tomba à genoux sur le sol et son corps fut secoué de sanglots pendant un long moment. Impossible, c'était impossible, pas après tout ça, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient du endurer pour arriver à ce jour ! Sept ans de lutte, de guerres, de morts pour qu'enfin ils soient libres. Et… Voilà. Voilà qu'Harry, SON Harry, son meilleur ami, son frère devait encore endurer une épreuve de plus. Ce n'était pas tant la façon dont il avait agit qu'il la rendait affreusement triste, même si cela lui faisait mal au cœur de se voir insulter par le jeune homme, mais c'était plus une lassitude, un-ras-le –bol qui s'emparait de son être. Evidemment qu'elle avait compris que ce n'était pas Harry qui agissait ainsi, elle avait saisie quand il l'avait insulté de « sang-de-bourbe », et elle frissonna à cette pensée, mais que c'était une séquelle de ce que Voldemort, ce foutu Voldemort, lui avait passé comme pouvoirs. Elle ne se figurait pas complètement ce que cela pouvait encore engendrer, elle s'était bien imaginé qu'il serait peut-être plus violent, plus sombre, qu'il lui faudrait du temps et de l'apprentissage pour arriver à maîtriser ses nouveaux pouvoirs mais de là à… à avoir ingurgiter sa haine, ses idées, son… intolérance. Non, non, ça c'était bien pire que de posséder tout le savoir des forces du mal. Il pouvait lutter contre sa magie, il l'apprendrait mais… pouvait-il contrôler son propre esprit ?

Elle qui avait attendu ce jour, en priant de toutes ses forces, Merlin et tous les autres, ce jour où enfin Voldemort serait six-pieds sous terre et où Harry se réveillerait, prêt à s'ouvrir à une toute nouvelle vie. Parce qu'après tout Harry, c'était elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry n'ouvre les yeux, elle n'aurait pu savourer la victoire, elle n'aurait pu partager ce sentiment d'allégresse et de liberté. Elle avait vécu ces deux jours dans un état second, dans une perpétuelle attente qui mettait ses nerfs à vifs. Et quand elle avait ouvert la porte et vu Harry, debout, qui semblait aller bien, son cœur s'était arrêté de battre une fraction de seconde et des milliers de pensées, toutes moins cohérentes les unes que les autres, étaient venue se bousculer dans sa tête. Des pensées de futur, de fêtes, de rires, de soulagement. Après tout, elle avait sacrifié sa jeunesse à ce combat, de ses 11 ans jusqu'à ces derniers jours. Toutes ces années à ne penser qu'à Voldemort, à lutter, à faire de la résistance au péril de sa vie, à enjamber les morts sans se baisser au risque de ne jamais se relever…

Hermione se releva, tête baissée, les larmes coulant encore, ses yeux fixant le goudron grisâtre de la rue. Elle marcha quelques instants, trouva une ruelle à l'abri des regards et transplana au Square Grimmaud. Arrivée devant la porte, elle poussa le loquet et entra sans allumer la lumière. Elle traversa le sombre couloir où la vieille Black ne disait plus rien depuis de nombreux mois, depuis que Ron, Harry et Draco lui avaient cloué le bec une bonne fois pour toutes avec une formule trouvée dans un vieux grimoire de la bibliothèque poussièreuse. Ce ne fut pas sans mal puisque la toile entière explosa mais l'on avait laissé les quelques lambeaux sur le mur en souvenir de sa mémoire disaient-ils.

Elle se posa dans un vieux fauteuil rouge déchiqueté par endroits par les bons soins de Pattenrond et laissa échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme. Personne n'était encore rentré, ils devaient être déjà à l'Hôpital. « Vont avoir une petite surprise… s'ils s'attendaient à des retrouvailles émouvantes, ils vont être déçus… »

Elle cala sa tête sur le dossier moelleux et regarda le plafond d'un œil morne. Bien sûr qu'ils trouveront une solution, comme toujours mais… Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était le problème de trop, la mouche sur la merde comme disait Ron. « Moui, la cerise sur le gâteau Hermione, tu peux être désespérée mais pas vulgaire… » La jeune fille laissa échapper un petit rire avant qu'une nouvelle larme ne tombe sur sa joue.

Elle resta assise sur le fauteuil jusqu'à ce que le jour laisse place petit à petit à la nuit, enveloppant le lieu d'une obscurité apaisante, ressassant ses souvenirs et ses pensées amères.

Leur combat avait réellement commencé un an auparavant lorsqu'ils étaient partis à la recherche des Horcruxes. Combien de temps avaient-ils passés dans la maison des Black ? Combien de fois ce lieu avait été noyé par des larmes et séché par des fous rires ?

Pour Hermione, c'est aujourd'hui que la guerre se terminait. Le réveil de Harry Potter sonnait la fin du combat contre Voldemort, la fin des années noires, une page se tournait. Oui mais… qu'arrivera-t-il maintenant ? De nouveaux problèmes se profilaient à l'horizon et elle ne savait pas si elle aurait encore le courage de les affronter.

Quand allait-elle enfin apercevoir un petit bout de ciel bleu ? Quand ?

Et… A suivre !

Merci pour votre lecture et surtout pour votre patience -_- (oui oui, je m'auto-flagelle tous les soirs, ne vous inquiétez pas ! )

A bientôt et une petite review illuuuuminerait ma vie, vous le savez :D

Bises, LEITZ


	4. Chap4-Quiproquo

Voici la suite de Chiasme – Chapitre 4

Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient et ceci est un slash HP / DM, en conséquence : homophobes allez vous faire f……e, ça vous fera peut-être changer d'avis… (ouuuh que je suis vulgaire !)

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me motive à chaque fois pour continuer cette dure entreprise... (Hem...)

Bref,

Chapitre 4 – Quiproquo

Cela faisait environ deux mois qu'il s'était réfugié dans la maison des Black, avec toute la clique de résistants courageux qui s'y trouvait. Une opportunité. Une seule chance. La dernière.

Le choix entre mourir sous la coupe d'un sorcier plus puissant que tous réunis, qui apporterait le confort, le respect et l'honneur ou bien combattre aux côtés d'un groupe de personnes qu'il avait appris à détester durant toute son enfance, mais l'esprit serein, le sentiment rassurant d'avoir fait acte pour le Bien. Mais, le hic, c'est que Draco Malfoy n'avait aucune mesure du Bien et du Mal.

Quand on vous élève en vous disant que le bien est tout le contraire de l'opinion des braves gens honnêtes, on a forcément un problème pour faire la distinction. Alors la suite demande un travail considérable pour oublier ce qu'on vous a inculqué et pour aller dans le sens de certains Gryffondors, par exemple.

Après tout, Draco incarnait à lui seul l'idéalisme de Voldemort. Il avait un jour lu un bouquin sur un certain Hitler, un dictateur moldu, qui l'avait troublé au plus haut point. Trop de coïncidences tuent la coïncidence. Si cet Hitler l'avait connu, il était sûr qu'il l'aurait élevé au rang de dieu. La perfection de la race aryenne… c'était après tout tout à fait comique. Voldemort s'était inspiré d'un vulgaire moldu pour engendrer son diktat contre les moldus et tous les sang-de-bourbe et autres.

D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Hitler jalousait les juifs pour leur pouvoir dans la société. Se pouvait-il que Voldemort ne soit qu'en fait qu'un véreux furieusement dangereux ?

Enfin toutes ces réflexions hautement philosophiques n'effaçaient en rien le fait qu'il fallait choisir entre les deux camps. Draco aurait bien voulu être au centre, un élément neutre de toute cette merde, partir loin en laissant d'autres personnes combattre pour leurs idées qu'il ne partageait même pas. Ni d'un côté, ni de l'autre. Voldemort était un peu trop buté, mais il possédait certaines opinions à propos du pouvoir qu'il trouvait particulièrement alléchantes

Mais il ne pouvait nier que toutes ces idées d'éradiquer les moldus de la surface de la Terre le laissait légèrement perplexe. Après tout, depuis des siècles, moldus et sorciers vivaient dans une paix parfois inégale mais une paix tout de même. Du moment qu'ils ne s'amusaient pas à les brûler sur un bûché… il faut de tout pour faire un monde hein… Et cette part du combat revenait à l'Ordre. Draco était certain que si les deux camps voulaient bien pourparler quelques instants et faire quelques concessions, le monde serait paaarfait ! Mouai, autant demander à Voldy de faire un bisou à Longdubat, il aurait plus de chances…

Bref, ce fut par un mois de janvier particulièrement rigoureux qu'il dut trouver une solution. Non, en fait, il ne la trouva pas, elle s'imposa à lui.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**23 Janvier, deux mois auparavant**

_Mon père est parti depuis trois heures environ. Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il avait à faire, et que cette affaire me concernait tout particulièrement. Je sens le truc foireux qui va me tomber sur le coin du nez. Au bout d'un moment de galères multiples, on développe un don pour sentir les choses désagréables qui arrivent. Et Merlin sait que je m'y connais. Bien que d'être au côté d'un mage noir tout puissant puisse y être aussi pour quelque chose… _

Draco se leva du fauteuil, s'arrêta devant l'âtre brûlant de la cheminait qui ronflait. Il enfonça ses pieds nus dans le tapis moelleux, frotta ses mains pour se réchauffer puis se retourna et se dirigea vers la large fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin. Le paysage était recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc, scintillant. Le ciel était gris, certains nuages tirant sur le bleu annonçant le soir qui ne tarderait plus. Il appuya son front sur la vitre laissant un rond de buée. Son regard argent se fixa sur un point lointain avant de laisser échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes un long soupir.

_Et merde ! Je n'ai pas envie ! J'ai pas envie ! Pas envie ! Non mais merci quoi ! Je parierai mon insigne de préfet que ce vieux bâtard qui me sert de père est parti là bas pour négocier mon insertion dans l'ordre des Mangemorts ! Mais je lui ai rien demandé ! Rien ! Qu'il se préoccupe de ses affaires, elles doivent pas être très nettes ! Aie ! _

Il venait de cogner rageusement sa tête contre la fenêtre qui vibra dangereusement. Il amorça le geste de diriger sa main pour se frotter le front mais stoppa tout mouvement quand il vit le grand portail au loin s'ouvrir lentement. Son père avançait d'un pas vif dans la grande allée tandis qu'un garde refermait les lourdes grilles. Ses longs cheveux blonds virevoltaient au vent, suivant sa démarche saccadée, sa canne dans une main gantée et dans l'autre, Draco distingua vaguement une sorte de parchemin roulé. Il se précipita dans le fauteuil devant la cheminée, pris le premier livre qui lui passait sous les yeux, s'assit en manquant de se ramasser et ouvrit le bouquin vers le milieu. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants pour tenter de se calmer puis se concentra sur sa lecture qui s'avéra être des chiffres dans des colonnes tracés par son père. Au même moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans le hall et il entendit les talons de son père claquer sur le sol froid.

_Ah, Draco ! Justement, je voulais te voir !

N'entendant pas de réponse, il reprit :

_ Tu ne devais pas voir ton ami Zabini cette après-midi ? Et pourquoi lis-tu mon livre de comptes ?

Draco se tortilla sur son fauteuil et dit d'une voix mal assurée en omettant la dernière question volontairement :

_ Euh non... Il, euh… Il a eu un imprévu, on a reporté notre sortie.

Son père haussa un sourcil.

_Ah ? Et de quel genre, l'imprévu ?

_Euh, je ne sais pas trop. Tu sais, ça doit être avec sa mère ou quelque chose comme ça…

_Oui bon. Et cesse de commencer toutes tes phrases par « euh » !

_Euh... Hem, oui.

Lucius lui adressa un regard glacial puis entreprit d'enlever son manteau et se dirigea vers le buffet où il se servit un verre de Bourbon.

_Bref, donc comme je te disais, j'ai quelques affaires qui te concernent et dont je voudrais m'entretenir avec toi.

Draco releva la tête vers son père et soutint son regard quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux. « _Et voilà, paf ! Les emmerdes arrivent… »_

___Oui ? De quoi s'agit-il ?

_Tu le sais très bien.

Son père vint se poster derrière lui et posa sa main libre sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Draco put apercevoir les doigts blancs qui se resserrèrent un instant avant de lâcher prise. L'homme contourna le fauteuil et vint s'asseoir dans le divan qui faisait un angle droit avec la cheminée.

_... J'en ai une vague idée, effectivement.

_ Bien. Et ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

___Et bien… Je ne sais pas vraiment… Je n'ai pas trop le choix en vérité.

_ Essayerais-tu de me faire comprendre que mon arrangement ne te satisfais pas ?

Draco hocha la tête lentement en un signe de négation. « _En même temps, même si c'était le cas, je n'aurais pas mon mot à dire, crétin ! » _

___Bien. Mais j'attends toujours ton opinion. Ne penses-tu pas que cela pourrait fructifier nos affaires ? Puisque tu sembles t'intéresser aux chiffres, et il lorgna sur le bouquin que Draco tenait toujours dans ses mains, tu dois comprendre que c'est un mal pour un bien. Enfin un mal… Elle peut-être plutôt jolie parfois.

Draco fit les yeux ronds à son père. « _Jolie ? Cette marque infâme en forme de tête de mort ? Jolie ? » _Il se risqua à partager son opinion avec l'homme en face de lui :

_Euh.. Lugubre, glauque, passablement triste à en pleurer, si vous voulez… mais jolie, je ne sais pas, Père. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez quelques affinités pour le satanisme…

_Draco ! Je ne te permets pas ! Et puis comme tu y vas ! A t'écouter elle serait le Diable en personne ! Ce n'est qu'une image, Draco, qu'un superflu pendu à ton bras !

_« Pendu à mon bras, pendu à mon bras… Faut le dire vite ! Je dirais plutôt : collée à la Super glue à mon bras pour toute ma vie oui ! » _Draco fronça les sourcils devant le petit rictus qu'affichait son père. _« Et ça le fait marrer en plus ? Son fils s'apprête à devenir un tueur sans âme, et ça le fait sourire ! Bravo Papa ! » _

_Et… Cela m'engage à quoi exactement ?

Son père haussa les épaules comme s'il venait de dire une énorme bêtise.

_Et bien, je ne vais pas te faire un dessin… Des obligations familiales disons… Tu la touches quelquefois pour bien montrer que tu l'apprécies un minimum et le reste, je m'en occupe. Tu devras juste jouer la bonne figure et je pense que tu y arriveras largement.

_ Mais… C'est tout ? Je ne devrais pas, je ne sais pas…

_Non, rien du tout. Tu n'es même pas obligé de lui être fidèle, du moment qu'ils ne savent pas.

Draco commençait légèrement à perdre pied. _« Que… Pardon ? Mon père m'autoriserait-il par hasard à flirter avec l'autre côté ? » _Il regarda fixement son père, en ayant l'air d'un poisson rouge sorti de son bocal et balbutia quelque mots :

_Euh… Je… Euh… Pardon ? Ne pas lui être fidèle ?

_ Et bien oui ! Tu t'imaginais quoi ? Mais bien évidemment cela doit rester absolument caché, tu penses bien. Sinon l'image de notre famille serait ruinée et tu ne voudrais pas cela, n'est-ce-pas ? Finit son père en plissant des yeux dans une sourde menace.

_Euh non, non. Bien sûr que non. Mais euh... vous… vous ?

L'homme marqua un temps de pause avant de répliquer à son fils :

_Si tu crois que je vais t'avouer ça, mon garçon, tu te trompes, cela ne te regarde pas. Bien que j'aurais cru que tu l'avais remarqué.

Draco arrondit encore un peu plus les yeux si c'était possible et digéra l'information en déglutissant.

_Euh oui… Enfin non ! Je n'ai jamais remarqué… mais vous ne craignez pas de … et bien de vous faire démasquer un jour ?

_ Non. Un peu de discrétion et de jugeote et tu arriveras à ton compte, Draco.

Et sur cette dernière parole, il laissa là son fils. Il se leva et en passant devant le fauteuil où Draco était toujours assis, il posa une main sur son épaule, en la pressant brièvement avant de relâcher l'étreinte.

_ Je savais que tu ferais le bon choix Draco.

Et il parti sans se retourner en laissant le parchemin roulé sur l'un des bras du fauteuil, pour regagner ses appartements.

Draco resta assis, ses jambes semblant incapables de le soulever. Il regardait d'un air amorphe, pour ne pas dire bovin, l'antre de la cheminée, et s'octroya une bonne minute de non-réflexion, son cerveau faisant le vide, avant que des milliers de pensées n'inondent sa tête.

_« Impossible, _fut le premier mot qui lui traversa l'esprit_. C'est impossible. Mon père ferait parti de ces gens qui risquent leur vie pour défendre une idée ? Non, non, non. Je viens de tomber dans une dimension parallèle et je vais me réveiller et mon père sera toujours le même bâtard sans cœur. »_

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu_._

_« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Je… j'ai toujours entendu mon père médire les gens qui contraient le Lord Noir. Je ne l'ai pas inventé toutes ces insultes qu'il proférait à Granger, aux Weasley… C'est impossible qu'il puisse finalement aller dans leur sens. Je le vois mal, très mal, tailler une bavette, un capuchon sur la tête pour ne pas qu'on le reconnaisse, dans un vieux pub pour donner des informations au père Weasley… Et puis il passe son temps avec des Mangemorts, comment a-t-il fait pour ne pas se faire choper ? Même Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est occlumens, il n'a pas pu passer à côté ! Ou alors je sous-estime mon père et il s'avère qu'il est un surhomme au point de pouvoir se confronter à Voldy… Mais j'en doute fort… » _

Draco se leva et se dirigea vers le double escalier en pierre qui déployait ses marches de deux côtés pour permettre de monter vers les chambres. Il passa le long couloir sombre de l'étage, ouvrit sa porte et s'allongea sur son large lit, son avant-bras cachant ses yeux et son autre main posée sur son ventre. Il soupira longuement, ne sachant que faire. Alors ainsi, il avait une autre possibilité qui s'ouvrait à lui ? S'engager vraiment dans cette guerre, trahissant le maître de ses parents. Il est vrai que Dumbledore lui en avait déjà touché deux mots, rejoindre les forces du Bien, délaisser son passé pour une nouvelle vie, une vie d'espion, apprendre à connaître de nouvelles personnes qu'il haïssait auparavant, risquer sa vie pour une cause qu'il trouvait juste… Risquer sa vie pour une idéologie… Est-ce qu'il était prêt à courir ce risque ? Sa vie… Bien confortable, entourée de gens qui le respectaient pour son nom.

Mais là ils lui demandaient de concourir pour un autre respect, le véritable, celui qui donne l'honneur et les médailles. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à s'investir réellement dans cette guerre, tout juste s'il suivait les ordres de ses parents et cela lui allait à peu près bien. Bien sûr, il y avait quelques contraintes et quelques risques mais même s'il s'avérait que Potter gagnait, il pourrait toujours plaider l'inconscience de l'enfance, qu'il était perdu, qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix de peur de mourir. Il se ferait passer pour un lâche mais c'était, il y a peu, le dernier de ses soucis, du moment qu'il ne finissait pas à Azkaban… Et puis de toute façon, il doutait fort que Potter réussisse.

Dans les deux cas, c'était beaucoup moins dangereux d'agir de cette façon que d'accepter la proposition de Dumbledore. Et lui, l'adrénaline du danger, très peu, merci. Mais là… Si son propre père se mettait à faire de la résistance, ça changeait tout…Et s'il avait dit ça pour le tester ? Draco se releva d'un bond, assit en tailleur sur son lit.

« Merde ! Ça se trouve, il veut juste voir si je serais prêt à les trahir, le bâtard ! »

Mais, il se fit violence. Non, son père n'était pas pourri au point de faire ce genre de chose abjecte… Enfin, il ne l'espérait pas, du moins. Après tout, il était son seul fils, la chair de sa chair, celui en qui reposaient tous ses espoirs de gloire. Parce qu'il n'était pas dupe, si son père trahissait effectivement ses rangs, ce n'était pas seulement par pure bonté d'âme. Non, dans son monde, qui l'entourait, de telles personnes n'existaient pas. Son père avait dû apercevoir une faille, puisqu'il assistait aux réunions des Mangemorts. Peut-être que le temps de Voldemort était définitivement révolu et qu'il avait eu tord de revenir. Peut-être était-il trop faible pour pouvoir gagner cette guerre ?

« Je ne sais pas mais quelque part, j'en viens à l'espérer… Au moins, nous aurions la paix, la vraie… » Draco sursauta en s'entendant penser ainsi (oui, oui c'est possible, ça m'est déjà arrivée ^^). Alors, c'est cela en fait ? Pourquoi les gens se battaient ? Pour avoir la paix ? S'imaginaient-ils que Voldy six pieds sous terre, le monde ne serait que calme et volupté ? Qu'il n'y aurait plus de batailles, que plus aucun homme ne profiterai de la faiblesse de ses congénères pour accéder à un pouvoir trop grand pour lui ? Foutaises ! Il y aura toujours, toujours ! un imbécile pour vouloir contrôler les autres ! Peut-être bien Potter tiens ! Lui qui, s'il gagne, sera à la limite de l'adulation, n'aura aucun mal à contrôler le ministère. Ça pourrait être marrant. Le Survivant qui devient un Voldy bis… Draco ricana malgré lui.

« Enfin toujours est-il que s'il s'avère que mon père n'a monté cette petite mascarade que pour tester mon allégeance, je ne peux pas me permettre de faire une erreur. Et en même temps, je ne peux rester insensible à la possibilité qu'il ait parlé honnêtement, sans arrière-pensée. Maintenant que l'idée de devenir espion et de se battre pour une paix qui ne durera certes pas éternellement mais au moins de mon vivant, du moins je l'espère, est venue à moi, je ne peux pas faire comme si je n'avais aucun doute. Bordel ! Comment une simple discussion peut-elle engendrer de telles conséquences ? »

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit : _« Réfléchis, Draco. Réfléchis bien car il en va de ton futur et de ta vie. » _Il haussa des épaules comme pour chasser ces idées moroses.

« Evidemment, je sais que si je me permets de donner une réponse affirmative à sa proposition, j'ai un énorme risque de finir à genoux devant le Lord Noir et de voir ma vie défiler. Mais en même temps… Je n'ai jamais pris de risques dans ma courte vie, je peux peut-être prendre celui-ci et s'il s'avère que je n'ai pas fait le bon choix et bien, ma foi… au moins je serais mort en héros… » Malgré son ton sarcastique, Draco avait une trouille incroyable à ce moment précis. « Mais bordel ! Qu'est ce que je suis en train de dire ? Je vais peut-être mourir ! Mourir, Draco ! Tout ça pour une illusion et un combat perdu d'avance ? Ahahaha ! Je suis en train de devenir maboul ! » Il se rallongea sur son lit en un bruit sourd.

Puis on frappa à sa porte. Ce devait être l'elfe de maison lui indiquant l'heure du repas. Il sauta sur ses pieds et annonça :

_Oui, j'arrive, deux minutes !

_... C'est moi, Draco.

Son père entra dans la pièce lentement et resta sur le pas de la porte.

_Tu as oublié ceci. Il faut que tu le signes.

Lucius lui tendit le parchemin roulé qu'il avait laissé au rez-de-chaussée. Draco tendit son bras, regarda son père, et prit le papier dans sa main. Voyant que son géniteur attendait qu'il agisse, il se dirigea vers son bureau, prit une plume et déroula l'acte jauni. Et son cœur manqua un battement. Il ouvrit de grands yeux tétanisés, fit volte-face et parla à son père d'une voix hachée et bredouillante :

_Que ?... Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Lucius haussa un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension :

_Comment cela ? Tu le vois bien. C'est nécessaire pour rendre la chose officielle.

_Mais… Je…

Draco se retourna vers le bureau, prit le parchemin, la plume encore à la main. Ses yeux bondissaient entre le titre du papier, inscrit en lettres dorées, et les deux noms figurant en dessous.

« ACTE OFFICIEL DE MARIAGE

Mademoiselle PARKINSON, Pansy, Elisabeth et Monsieur MALFOY, Draco, Lucius ont fait acte à ce jour, en signant ce document, de leur consentement mutuel à s'unir par les liens du mariage sorcier. »

S'ensuivait une longue tirade sur leurs droits et leurs devoirs pour finir par deux cases où déjà la signature maladroite de Pansy figurait sur l'une d'elles.

Et… à suivre.

Merci encore pour votre lecture et vos reviews, la suite ne tardera probablement pas puisque bientôt finie.

Bises, LEITZ


	5. Chap5- Et sous un ciel blanc

Voici la suite de Chiasme – Chapitre 4

Après un long, très long, honteusement long temps d'absence, je reviens enfin avec un tout nouveau chapitre qui narre la suite des aventures de Draco.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, Harry va bientôt entrer en scène d'ici peu.

Je remercie les revieweurs qui m'ont laissé des mots gentils, c'est en les relisant que je me suis remise à écrire, donc pour vous dire combien ça me booste

Disclaimer: Tout est à JK Rowling

Rating: T (et M plus tard)

ATTENTION : Relation entre hommes: donc homophobes: ….ben j'imagine que vous êtes déjà partis en fait…

HP/DM

Chapitre 5 : Et sous un ciel blanc…

Draco resta bloqué quelques instants encore sur le papier administratif. Un… acte de mariage ? Sérieusement ? Pas la marque ? Pas l'affreuse tête de mort qui lui servirait de tatouage rock jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? A tout bien réfléchir, il préférait de loin s'agenouiller devant le seigneur des ténèbres que de s'agenouiller devant Pansy pour lui passer la bague au doigt… Parce qu'honnêtement, Pansy, quoi ! Qui pouvait bien avoir envie d'embrasser une face de bouledogue comme la sienne ? Peut-être exagérait-il ses propos, après tout Pansy n'était pas si désagréable à regarder… C'était juste : inconcevable. Draco pensa bien que le plus inconcevable des deux pour un citoyen normal serait de rendre allégeance à un type qui supportait mal la vue de gens différents de lui et qui voulait exterminer la moitié de la population mondiale. Mais pas pour Draco. Il avait grandi en entendant les idées de son père, les enregistrant et s'était fait une raison depuis bien longtemps.

Mais il ne s'était jamais fait à l'idée de devoir se marier avec une personne qu'il ne pouvait pas encadrer, pour une question d'honneur et de traditions familiales ! S'il devait réellement entrer dans les ordres de Voldemort plus tard, qu'on lui laissait au moins la chance d'être heureux dans sa vie privée ! Il ne pouvait pas imaginer devoir supporter un masque, de jouer un rôle à chaque instants de sa vie future.

Au moins, aujourd'hui, il avait des amis pour se détendre et ça l'amusait quelque part de jouer son rôle de tyran de Serpentard. Mais ce n'était pas permanent, pas obligatoire, pas… vital. Draco savait que chaque jour, il se rapprochait inexorablement de l'enfermement qui l'attendait en sortant de l'école, que ce jeu de rôle se transformerait en un vrai art, un instinct de survie même. Mais il s'imaginait déjà rentrer chez lui, et en enlevant son manteau, mettre sur ses épaules son vrai « lui », se rhabiller avec SA dignité, ses idées et son caractère. Mais s'il devait en plus écoper d'une femme, devant laquelle il devrait composer un autre personnage, celui de mari aimant et attentif, il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Et quel qu'en soit le prix, il ne voulait pas en arriver là.

-Draco ?

Son père se tenait encore dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés, attendant qu'il se décide à signer l'acte. Draco se dit qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il ne s'agissait sûrement pour lui que d'une broutille, d'un détail qui devait être réglé au plus vite mais c'était sa vie qui était en jeu et ce que son père ne semblait pas assimiler, c'est que Draco, à ce moment-là de cette soirée plutôt ordinaire, prit une résolution qui allait non seulement lui changer la vie mais celle de toute la famille. Son père venait de perdre son fils.

-Mh…Oui…Et bien, père, j'aimerais vous demander une petite faveur avant de m'engager et de signer.

Lucius regarda sa montre pendue à sa veste d'un air impatient.

-Oui, Draco ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Draco ignora le ton sarcastique et pressé de son père et lui dit d'un ton qu'il voulait honnête :

-Voilà, j'aimerais avoir une petite discussion concernant cet accord avec Pansy.

Son père haussa un sourcil :

-Et pourquoi ça ? La petite est déjà au courant et a donné son accord, sans faire de scène, elle…

-Hem, oui… Mais voyez-vous, vous ne pouvez certainement pas le savoir, mais il se trouve que Pansy a un… lourd passé derrière elle à l'école, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

-Comment ça ? Son père le regardait à présent d'un air sceptique.

-Eeeet bien… Disons qu'elle n'a pas vraiment l'image d'une nonne auprès de la gente masculine.. Et féminine d'ailleurs. Et j'aimerais ne pas passer pour un cocu devant le reste de l'école qui deviendra, pour les plus méritants d'entre eux, mes collègues et des partisans du Lord… Cela pourrait… grandement ! nuire à notre réputation et surtout à ma fierté. J'aimerais donc mettre les choses au clair avec elle pour qu'elle se tienne correctement jusqu'à la fin de notre scolarité, pour se faire oublier un peu…

Lucius resta silencieux quelques instants, le jugeant du regard, les yeux immobiles dans les siens, qui se forcèrent à ne pas ciller. « Il va pas me croire, il va pas me croire, il va pas me cr… »

-Mais ça ne changerait de toute façon rien. Signe ce papier maintenant et parle-lui quand tu retourneras à l'école. Je ne vais pas attendre que tu fasses un aller-retour chez Pansy, mon garçon. J'ai d'autres choses à faire, figure toi..

Draco sentit des sueurs froides dans la nuque. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution ! La signature était magique et à moins de passer au ministère dans un cadre de divorce, elle ne pouvait être effacée.

-S'il vous plaît, Père ! Je n'ai pas été consulté sur ce mariage, laissez-moi au moins l'opportunité de faire ça dignement !

Son père se redressa de toute sa hauteur et Draco sut que c'était perdu.

-A t'écouter, Draco, on dirait bien que tu ne veux pas signer cet acte… Si je dois te tordre le poignet pour que tu prennes cette fichue plume, alors je n'hésiterais pas à employer la manière forte, et je sais que tu me crois, Draco ! Alors, arrête de faire l'imbécile, signe ce papier et r…

-Lucius ! La famille Connigham arrive !

Sauvé par le gong en la personne de sa mère. Draco avait toujours su que c'était une femme formidable, même si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Son père se retourna, prêt à se rendre dans le couloir à l'appel de sa femme, puis se souvenant du pourquoi il était là, revint sur ses pas et lui lança d'un ton menaçant avant de claquer la porte :

-Je veux ce papier dûment signé sur mon bureau ce soir quand je rentrerais. Et ne me fais pas faux bond Draco, je ne te le pardonnerai pas…

Et le bruit qui accompagna le claquement sourd de la porte était le plus beau bruit que Draco ait jamais entendu de sa vie.

/

Draco se remit à bouger quand il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, il prit une bouffée d'air et l'expira tel un bœuf. Il ne signerait jamais ce papier. Quitte à tout envoyer balader, à trahir sa mère, et son père bien évidemment, à reprendre un nouveau départ, à dormir sous les ponts, à pleurer dans les jupes de Dumbledore, à… tout, absolument tout, pour ne pas vivre ce futur misérable qui l'attendait. Il pensa, à raison, que c'était ce déclic qui lui manquait. Pourquoi pas le bien, pourquoi pas décider que les idées de Voldemort étaient tordues, pourquoi pas rejoindre la clique de Potter, pourquoi pas arrêter d'être neutre dans une cause qui ne permettait pas la neutralité ? Draco le savait intimement que toute cette guerre allait bien plus loin que la politique, que l'envie absolument délirante de pouvoir. Il s'agissait maintenant de lutter pour la liberté, pour l'égalité, pour envoyer balader toutes les traditions familiales qui se voulaient ancestrales mais qui n'étaient devenues au fil du temps et sous ces temps de malheur, qu'une dictature de plus. Et cet étau de bienséance, de volupté, d'hypocrisie et d'égoïsme serrait le cœur de Draco depuis bien trop longtemps.

Mais que faire ? Que faire lorsqu'on a 16 ans, enfermé dans une maison qui est devenue sa propre prison, à des lieus du moindre village, et l'interdiction de pratiquer la chose qui aurait pu lui sauver la mise : la magie ?

Draco tourna en rond dans sa chambre, bien décidé à ne pas revenir sur sa résolution mais incapable de prendre la moindre décision. Il s'écroula, les genoux tapant au sol en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Que faire ? Quelqu'un… aidez-moi… Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas, je ne veux PAS ! »

Il se devait d'agir, maintenant, tout de suite, sur un coup de tête, avant que son père ne revienne. Draco se connaissait, il savait que lorsque Lucius rentrerait, il n'aurait plus le courage de prendre la fuite. Il lui fallait alors ne pas réfléchir, foncer la tête baissée, quitte à se prendre un mur...En cas d'échec, ce serait peut-être un poids un peu moins lourd à porter quotidiennement.

Le jeune homme se redressa, prit d'une inspiration soudaine. Inspiration qui n'était pas si géniale que ça, puisqu'elle consistait à faire ses bagages, à déguerpir vite fait et à aviser une fois dehors complètement perdu et sans défense. Mais tant pis, il n'avait que cette solution là à sa portée et il ne pouvait simplement pas mettre en branle un plan foireux, qui consistait plus ou moins à signer ce papier, à s'attirer de nombreuses complications et de s'infiltrer au ministère pour tenter d'effacer la signature. Il savait que c'était perdu d'avance. Il avait trop lu de romans où le héros s'évertuait à attendre trois ans que son plan fonctionne pour finalement qu'une horrible péripétie lui fonce dessus et fasse tout foirer, alors qu'il aurait très bien pu prendre la poudre d'escampette bien avant.

Et Draco n'était pas un héros de roman, il n'était donc pas tout à fait stupide et il se plaisait à être plutôt direct comme garçon.

Il prit donc sa malle, mit tout ce qui pouvait lui passer par la main dedans (on ne sait jamais, sa peluche Serpentard pourrait peut-être lui apporter quelque réconfort une fois dans la nuit noire), pris un autre sac pour sa penderie, son balai et déposa le tout devant sa porte. Il regarda son travail d'un air satisfait, embrassa du regard sa belle chambre une dernière fois et entrouvrit délicatement la porte. Il entendit un filet de musique monter du Petit salon et s'imagina sa mère, lisant un bouquin au coin du feu.

Il déposa son sac sur sa malle, coinça son balai sous le bras, et avança d'un pas chancelant dans le couloir. Il prit le soin de passer par le bureau de son père pour remettre l'acte de mariage soigneusement enroulé sur la table. Avec un peu de chance, son père pensera qu'il l'avait signé et n'irait pas vérifier tout de suite, ce qui lui laissait un peu plus de temps pour se casser loin d'ici.

Il descendit les marches doucement, se prenant plusieurs fois la malle lourde comme trois éléphants sur les doigts de pieds, jura donc trois fois à en faire pâlir Merlin de honte, et arriva enfin dans la Grande salle, la porte d'entrée droit devant lui.

-Draco ? Draco, c'est toi ?

Draco se figea à la voix de sa mère qui s'avançait dans le couloir. Dans sa tête plusieurs mensonges aussi invraisemblables les uns que les autres passèrent dans sa tête en quelques secondes.

-Ah, oui ! Je me disais aussi avoir bien entendu un br…Mais qu'est-ce que… tu fais ?

Et il se retourna lentement, mortifié de honte et de peur.

Sa mère se tenait à l'entrée de la Grande salle, un livre encore dans les mains et le regardait d'un air étonné.

-Je…Je pars.

Il ne trouvait absolument rien d'autre à lui dire. Pas de mensonges qui tiennent. Il voulait qu'elle le laisse partir d'elle-même, parce qu'il croyait en elle, il croyait à la mère bienveillante qu'elle avait toujours été envers lui.

Un grand silence suivit cette déclaration qui résonna dans la salle en léger écho et qui sonnait à ses oreilles comme un glas.

Après un court instant à le regarder, immobile et figée, les sourcils de sa mère se froncèrent et elle baissa légèrement la tête. Ses yeux semblaient fouiller la moindre parcelle d'âme de Draco.

-Tu pars ?

-Oui. Je…Je ne peux pas…

Narcissa resta dans cette position, interdite et droite jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferme son livre d'un coup sec faisant sursauter Draco. Et elle releva la tête, ferma les yeux, soupira.

-Je sais.

Draco ne sut absolument pas comment réagir à cette phrase inattendue. Il resta dans sa position un peu gauche, sa malle derrière lui et son balais qui lui glissait du bras.

-Vous…Vous savez ?

Sa mère s'approcha d'un pas puis s'arrêta, comme si elle s'était empêchée d'aller vers lui.

-Oui je sais, Draco. Je te comprends, et j'aurais aimé avoir de nouveau simplement seize jeunes années derrière mois pour avoir le courage et la folie de faire ce que tu fais. Alors pars, Draco, mais je t'en conjure, fais tout ce qu'il faut pour ne pas croiser la route de ton père.

Et en disant cela, elle le regarda de nouveau de son regard appuyé, partagé entre la promesse de lui obéir et la tristesse de la mère qui laisse partir son enfant. Elle se retourna ensuite prestement, et, comme si rien ne s'était passé, se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers son Petit salon.

Mais Draco ne trouva pas la force. Il posa ses malles, son balais, en vrac, et courut à sa suite :

-Maman !

Il s'arrêta juste derrière son dos, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Narcissa se retourna lentement, le pris dans ses bras et juste dans son oreille, lui murmura les mots qu'il lui manquait :

-N'ai pas peur. Tu es fort Draco et tu as fait le bon choix.

Elle se recula doucement, lui prit le visage en coupe et avec toute l'adoration que pouvait avoir une mère pour son fils lui chuchota « Draco… ». Et le fils prit ce « Draco » comme le plus beau « je t'aime » que la terre ait porté. Elle lui embrassa ensuite la tempe, longtemps, comme une caresse, et se détourna pour s'en aller. En fait, sa mère savait sûrement qu'elle était une femme formidable, du moins il l'espérait.

Draco la regarda partir et s'enfoncer dans le couloir pour finalement entrer dans une pièce et fermer doucement la porte derrière elle. Et Draco prit ça comme un adieu. Et si les adieux sont faits, alors il est temps de partir.

Il reprit ses affaires au milieu de la salle, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et sortit dans la nuit, sous un ciel blanc et froid, seul et tétanisé.

Et…à suivre.

/

Merci de votre lecture et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !

LeitZ


End file.
